


Schrodingers Ghost, the Soupcan Hero

by CeramicMug



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adoptable, Drabble, Gen, Not sure what a drabble is but I think this qualifies, Oneshot, Out of character cant remember the last time I talked with Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeramicMug/pseuds/CeramicMug
Summary: Danny is a spaceboi.But that doesn't make Danny not Danny Phantom!





	Schrodingers Ghost, the Soupcan Hero

Phantom is flying through space... 

And has already _drifted_ away from Amity and removed the shakles to Earth. Now, Danny no longer has an urge to flee but can freely return and leave and drift and fall and float in happiness.

Danny won't get lonely since the infinite realms of the ghost zone extend past Earth and through space and _other planets_ too. And Wulf taught Danny about the creation of portals.

Fenton has officially left Amity on a neverending roadtrip to 'find himself', but what most do not know is that Danny's roadtrip goes through space and solar systems and in space Danny can just _keep accelerating._

Phantom flies beyond the speed of light when Danny has trouble locating a star's gravitation well to aid in deceleration. Danny is thankful ghost vision is enhanced enough to capture the galaxies anyway.

It would be a shame to miss those views~

Speaking of, Phantom has entered the Andromeda Galaxy, and Danny just can't help but think its so pretty, the shining lights abounding and glittering, no light pollution or atmosphere to block out the splendorous view and the blackhole that captured all the stars gravitation wells also slowing Phantom down to better appreciate the view.

Soon Danny will be going slow enough it would be safe to open a portal. But Danny does not. Danny merely admires the huge and varied multiple spirals of light being sucked into the blackhole from their source stars, drifting and spinning and floating along the glamourous path of starlight so starbright and beautiful always.

Danny is not going near fast enough to reach the center of the galaxy anytime soon and subsequently be endangered by the blackhole.

But, Danny is gradually decelerating and decides not to attempt to reach the blackhole at the center of the galaxy this trip. Instead, Danny looks around and appreciates the view, considering taking a pitstop in the nearby solar system of 3 orbiting stars.

Not too close to the center though, Danny doesn't feel like melting in the heat of three stars. Sure, Danny could go intangible but that would dissipate the gathered deceleration drive and then Danny couldn't land on that one planet, the 7th planet from the trio of stars with an interlocked orbit, the space marble with a green and blue and orange color theme.

Danny likes the look of that giant space marble. And seven is supposed to be a lucky number~

Oh, maybe Danny will be an alien! Or its another uninhabited pretty space marble, who knows!

Danny rides the trio of stars funky gravitation well, gliding and decelerating straight into an orange section of the rapidly enlarging space marble!

Phantom's tail wriggles in excitement, and Phantom was constantly decelerating and aiding in the deceleration with weak ectoblasts impeding built-up momentum from coming to fruition.

Phantom also shakes off any rust in manuevering with ectoplasm since soon, there will be a reckoning with the halfas reaquiantance with gravity.

Danny was _excited_ since there was noticeable organized surface movements and artificial landscaping in the now very close surface of the pretty, lucky, and seventh space marble of the star trio.

Phantom broke into the atmosphere, and while tasting the air absently noted appropriate levels of oxygen and other gasses for Fenton. 

Phantom reoriented and, remembering the space marble's orbital path, carefully went intangible to lose the flaming meteor effect.

The firey aura was _uncomfortable_ , especially for an ice ghost, even if Danny was only half.

Phantom floats and manuevers, tuning into the new gravitation well, admiring the orange expanse of what had looked like rolling fields from space but was actually a forest-city of ginormous mushrooms with homes carved out of the mushroom heads that covered from the elements and oddly woven bridges connecting the stems to each other in walkways between and underneath the huge expanse of mushroom tops.

Danny is gunna be an alien. Hopefully at least one native joined the ghostzone as a resident and left a working copy of the language registered in the infinite realms foundational ectoplasm for community ghostspeak.

If not, Phantom thinks it could be fun to learn the language, gliding closer and closer to the mushroom tops, seeking shade as the three stars of this solar system glare in the sky.

Danny idly notices the tops are serrated, and begins to wonder about how dangerous the typical weather is on this space marble, currently dubbed planet _Lucky Seven_.

During a flyover, Danny waves at a probable child looking out of one of the carved mushroom residences. The child waves back inadvertently flinging drops of some liquid on the window sill that promptly corrodes.

Then the child starts doodling, dragging a corrosive finger across the edge of the windowsill, leaving swirls and curves and tips and tricks along and across the sill.

Danny remembers dragging a finger and leaving designs in the dust of a ledge that hasn't been cleaned in a while, and upon thinking about the mushroom tops harsh and sturdy texture promptly decides to discard handshakes while visiting Lucky Seven as an alien. 

Danny decides Fenton will _not_ be making an appearance in the orange locales of Lucky Seven. Too delicate a body, after all!

However, Phantom will flit and ghost around, the local child's reaction doesn't seem to exhibit an overtly hostile nor xenophobic culture after all~

Danny double checks if Phantom's belt has neccessities such as food for Fenton, and the Thermos. What can Danny say, sometimes when flying through space, invisible monsters rob you when your distracted.

Danny gets distracted often in space. 

It's just so pretty, you can't blame Danny for having wandering eyes cataloging new constellations with every second's positional swap, and applying new stories to them.

Speaking of pretty, Danny can't help but notice the mushroom heads serrations are blooming with flowers and vines galore, sprouting out and up and- Phantom dodges a few grasping vines, and when more follow the air's vibrations from the ectoplasmic maneuvering, gives up tangibility for the moment and glides downward, leaving coldspots on now shivering vines and lurking outside the window of the previously spotted presumed child.

A giggle resounds, and Danny hears something thankfully understood by the colective ghostspeak databank, "D'ya want ta come in? It's bloomin season, and the flowshrooms dun attack inside themselves. I am the only one awake seein as alla our suns are awake and angry and I dun follow all the rules."

Danny glides in, and responds, "I appreciate the invitation. I am an alien from _far_ away, and hoping for some information seeing as I am a foreigner in a foreign land. Blooming season seems to be quite dangerous."

The child's maroon skin darkens to a more brownish shade, "Well I know all 'bout bloomin season! It happens whenever the suns are all angry and having a seperation in their relationship and then it gets way too hot and bright outside! Usually the suns are gentler at least a little bit, but still everyone sleeps when it gets too bright to see anything. Oooh, but we can't tell when its gunna be an angry time when the suns are all out together so we sleep just in case! Usually we only get two suns glarin at us in the daylight, but at least we know it aint ever bloomin season unless the third scaredy blue sun is visible since only when it aint dancin with one a the other suns is it angry hot outside! You talk funny!"

Danny feels Phantom's skin tint green, "Well, I don't speak the language, and hold no currency, for I am a foreign man, in a strange world."

Danny was in moderate awe of the oddly flexible neck of the child when the responding giggles are accompanied with an owlish head spin.

The child replies, "Well, Fourin, you can call me Lil Red. Once the bloomin of the flowshrooms stops, which happens once the prettiness make the suns dance together again, we can explore so this aint a strange land anymore. Unlike everybody else, Lil Red aint afraid of the suns shine. Unless they aint dancin together, then the angry heat from their seperation make everythin dangerous. Like you must be~"

Phantom's tail seperates into legs, and thump down to the mushroom dwellings floor as Danny reunites with gravity and tangibility. Danny drawls, "Well, Lil Red, so you think I am very dangerous yet invited me in anyway. Interesting~"

Lil Red retorts, "I dun _think_ yer dangerous, I _know_ it. You danced through the air by my window when the suns were seperated and angry about it, and hovered outside when the flowshrooms were bloomin when ya coulda just invaded so yer dangerous but courteous."

Lil Red continues, "Speakin of courtesy, I have some extra foodstuffs since I didn't go into hibernation with everyone else. I will give ya some if ya take me dancin through the air with ya once the flowshrooms stop bloomin."

Danny chuckles, "Deal accepted~," while wondering exactly how safe the food Lil Red of the corrosion would be for Phantom, but ensuring there is a transaction going on to nip in the bud any suspicion for why there would be a free fly through the air. Danny usually considered flying to be akin to swimming, but dancing is good too~


End file.
